Trick or Treat?
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: "I better talk to ice-princess about influencing Lucy." Natsu said to himself, and hopped out the window. Fairy Tail Halloween Special! One-shot


"Luce, you done yet?" Natsu whined, sitting on Lucys' bed dressed as a dragon. Today was Halloween, and Natsu really wanted to go the guild, then go trick or treating, but Lucy was taking forever.

"I'm almost done Natsu." Lucy called back from inside the bathroom. Natsu sat there and waited, and waited for what seemed like hours until Lucy finally stepped out of the bathroom door.

"Luce, your read-" He was cut off when his eyes widened at the sight of her. She was wearing a very simple princess looking dress, with her hair in a bun. She twirled around a bit.

"Does it look good on me?" She asked, giving Natsu a warm smile. He blushed, and looked away.

"Y-Yeah. Y-You look f-f-fine." He managed to sputter out. Lucy gave him a "look", and headed towards the door.

"Oi, Luce where are you going?" He asked, watching her walk towards the door.

"To the guild, flame-head." Lucy replied, and walked out the door. Natsu was left in the dark room, by himself after the door shut.

"I better talk to ice-princess about influencing Lucy." He said to himself, and hopped out the window.

* * *

Lucy walked to the guild, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Stupid Natsu, stupid comments..." Lucy mumbled, walking into the guild. She sighed and opened the guild doors. The guild was fully decorated with pumpkins, bats, cats, and other Halloween decorations.

"Happy Halloween, Lu-chan!" Her best friend cheered, running up to her, and giving her a hug. Levy was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood.

"Happy Halloween to you too Levy-chan!" Lucy replied, and returning her hug. She pulled back, and gave Levy a teasing smirk.

"Levy-chan, your costume is so kawaii!" Lucy went closer to Levy's ear and whispered, "Did you dress up for a certain dragon slayer?" Lucy teased, while Levy turn bright red.

"N-No! I-It's nothing like that!" Levy sputtered out. "Oh, I think Jet and Droy are calling for me. Bye Lu-chan." She said nervously, before running over to Jet and Droy.

Lucy enjoyed teasing Levy, because it was so easy to get her flustered. She giggled a bit, and walked to the bar.

"Happy Halloween Mira!" Lucy said, sitting down in her usual stool. Mirajane smiled, and turned around.

"Happy Halloween Lucy!" Mira replied back, giving Lucy her warm smile.

"Mira, your costume is so beautiful!" Lucy praised the model. Mira was dressed as an angel. She had wings, halo, and everything.

"What are you dressed as Lucy?"

"A princess." Lucy muttered out, an angry look crossed her face. She was still really upset with Natsu, and didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you dressed up for a certain fire mage?" Mira asked innocently. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, and a light pink blush made it's way to her cheeks.

"N-No." She said, avoiding eye contact. Before Mira manage to tease Lucy, Gray came up to her.

"Yo Lucy." He said, greeting her. She smiled.

"Hi, Gray." Lucy greeted. Juvia watched behind a pillar. She was dressed as a princess too, and kept muttering the same thing.

"Love rival, Love rival, Love rival."

"What are you suppose to be?" Lucy asked, looking at his costume.

"I'm a prince." He replied, lazily sitting on the stool next to hers.

After those words left his lips, Natsu then kicked the guild doors open.

"Some prince you are ice queen. You look more like a stripper to me." Natsu retorted. He spotted Lucy next to Gray, and ran to her within seconds.

"Lushiii! You need to stop copying Gray!" Natsu whined, tugging on Lucy's dress.

"And you," He started, pointing at Gray. "You need to stop teaching Lucy bad things!" He accused, giving Gray a glare.

"Calm down flame brain. I don't even teach Lucy bad things!" Gray said, putting his hands up showing that he was innocent.

"You liar!" Natsu roared. He turned his attention back to Lucy, and pointed at her.

"Then how come Luce called me flame-head!?" He half asked, half yelled. After he yelled that, there was a few moments of silence before the guild burst into laughter. Natsu's eyes widen in surprise when the guild burst into laughter. The laughter stopped when the doors opened, and a figure stood in the doorway. The guild gulped, then spoke.

"E-Erza, H-Happy H-Halloween!" They cheered nervously. Erza was dressed as…a strawberry! Well it wasn't really a strawberry, it was a strapless dress, that has strawberry designs all over it. She stepped into the guild, and to the bar.

"Mira, can I get a strawberry cake." Erza asked (commanded). Mira seemed unfazed by her voice, and went to get the cake.

Natsu and Gray started fighting over Lucy calling him flame-head, and it went back in forth with,

"LIAR!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Lucy sighed, and got off the stool.

"Mira, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go home now." She said, and she headed towards the door. Mira nodded, and continued cleaning.  
Shortly after Lucy left, Natsu ran up to Mira.

"Mira~, help me! I think Lucy's mad at me~!" He whined, slouching on the bar. Mira gave him a smile, and patted his back.

"Well what happened?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the mug she was cleaning.

"Well, I was waiting at Lucys' house, because I wanted to go trick or treating, but she was taking _forever_. So Lucy came out, and asked me how she looked. I said she looked fine, but then she called me_ flame-head_, and left me." Natsu explained, emphasizing the words _forever_ and _flame-head_. Mira smiled and looked at him.

'_He's so dense_' she thought. Suddenly she came up with an idea.

"Natsu, you should go check on Lucy! She told me she wasn't feel-" Before she finished the sentence, Natsu had already run out the door.  
She smiled to herself, and continued cleaning.

"Lucy, you here?" Natsu asked, opening up the window. He saw Lucy sitting on her desk, writing her novel.

"What do you want Natsu?" She asked, not tearing her eyes away from the paper.

"I came to see if you were alright. Mira said you didn't feel well." He asked, concern coated each of his words. Natsu stared at Lucy for a little while. He hadn't noticed that Lucy had notice him staring at her.

"What?" She asked, which got Natsu out of his daze.

"Nothing. You're just really beautiful." He unconsciously said. Lucy turned beet red. Realizing what he just said, he turned red too.

"I mean uh… you're nice looking. No I mean…you are pretty. No…I mean…Never mind. You;'re such a weirdo." He stuttered, trying to cover up his words. Lucys' eyes widened in shock, before they softened. She stood up and hugged him.

Natsu, shocked at her actions, at first didn't hug her back, but then he couldn't help himself. Natsu could feel Lucy's breathing on his ear, and he shivered a bit. She pulled back from the hug, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Natsu blushed a darker shade of red (If that was even possible).

"Ne Natsu, you want to go trick or treating?" She asked, giving him a warm smile. Natsu gave her a toothy smile, and yelled,

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**Minna, how was it?**

**Please review!**

**I really had to rush this a bit, because that the moment I don't have access to the internet.**

**Yeah, it sucks.**

**I can't live without my Fanfictions, anime, and manga, but I've already survived 2 weeks.**

**I really want to go trick or treating, but my parents say I'm too old.**

**I'm 12 turning 13 in December!**

**I couldn't really think of a title, so gomen if you thought I meant Trick OR Treat.**

**Anyways Minna,**

**Happy Halloween!**

**XxFairy-chanxX**


End file.
